


我们的占卜课教授不可能这么可爱

by LazyDiamond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDiamond/pseuds/LazyDiamond
Summary: 又名《Seer的职业发展规划》
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald





	我们的占卜课教授不可能这么可爱

00.

「请告诉我你只是开了一个失败的玩笑。」  
「恐怕不行，邓布利多教授。」康奈利·福吉敛声屏气，鼓起勇气对上老人严厉的目光。深吸一口气，他接着说：「这个世界上只有您曾经打败过他，而现在，现在……」  
「现在纽蒙迦德关不住他，于是你便福至心灵地想起了将他扔进大牢的我？」邓布利多贴心地帮他说完被惭愧拖住的后半句话。  
「我恳求您的谅解。纽蒙迦德的魔法正在消失，而魔法部是不可能浪费资源去修葺一座只监禁他一人的城堡。至于将他转去阿兹卡班，」福吉犹豫了一下，说道，「他毕竟百岁有余了。」  
「所以你认为霍格沃茨城堡是一名战争犯最佳的养老院？」  
「事实上，明天一早，格林德沃老死狱中的消息会占据接下来一个礼拜的头版头条。同时，」他抬起眼睑，「西比尔·特里劳妮女士会前往神秘事务司述职；而贵校新一任占卜课教授盖尔·格林，将准时前来报到。」

  
01.

老人懒散地歪在椅子上，扫了眼桌后的胡子：「岁月果真是最醇熟的复方汤剂。」  
「这点无可辩驳，」邓布利多说，「我该拜托斯内普教授提前准备一份生发剂，作为你走马上任的贺礼。」  
「我原谅你的失礼。」  
一阵沉默。  
「别跟我说那老头的话你照单全收了。」安静的空气中响起格林德沃的声音。  
「哪句话？是不敢放任你在破败的纽蒙迦德老死？还是怜惜一个百岁老人，不忍将其投入阿兹卡班？」  
「看来你还没有老糊涂，」格林德沃说，「不过依旧这般不诚实。明明期待真相，又故作姿态地摆出一副云淡风轻。」  
「有的真相不需要开口索求，自己就会跑到鼻子下面。」  
第一轮，邓布利多胜。  
「好吧，你和福吉做了什么交易？」  
格林德沃装作没看见对方抛出的台阶。  
「既然如此，这是职员证件和你房间的钥匙。我还有事要忙，请自便。」邓布利多将东西摆在桌上，向门外走去。  
「我跟他说，我算出一个预言——」  
拖长的尾音揪住脚步，邓布利多回过身。  
「一个关于他职业生涯的预言。」椅子上的人悠悠地开口，「你知道，和蔼可亲的魔法部部长很珍惜他现在拥有的一切，他自然会倾尽一切办法去换一眼自己的未来。相信我，『提前释放一位风烛残年的政治犯』对他而言算不上多大的代价。」  
「战争犯。」  
「番茄西红柿，」格林德沃轻快地说，「自然，没人会相信一位政治，好吧，战争犯的临终愿望是酣畅淋漓地打几年牌，尽管这是我的一片真心；而谨慎小心的福吉部长又惧怕自己不可控制的力量，即使这股力量已经快奄奄一息啦。」  
邓布利多等他继续说下去。  
「所以在几句『我那旧敌死了吗』类似的暗示下，他做的第一件事当然是哭着跑来找你，正如他的前辈们那样。」格林德沃说。  
「为什么要选择霍格沃茨？」  
「我说了，一个人打扑克太无聊。」  
邓布利多点点头，转身离开。  
「你没什么要说的？」格林德沃坐直身子。  
白发老人停住步伐，略微思索后，对他说：「我仅代表我自己，真挚地不欢迎你加入霍格沃茨魔法学校。日安，格林教授。」

  
02.

「你们有人知道格林教授是谁吗？开学典礼上我好像没有看见他。」  
「这里的每个人都没见过他。」  
「可我听说他提前两周就来学校述职了，所以真人一直没有出现过吗？」  
「看来又是位古怪的老师呢……」  
「嘘，有人来了。」  
格林德沃走进教室时，清楚地感觉到好奇、忐忑、疑惑和探究的魔咒从四面八方汇聚到他身上。  
挑一张茶桌坐下，他手一挥，每位学生面前出现一杯新茶。  
「喝。」他率先拿起杯子。  
一众学生面面相觑地端起杯子，上演一场呼冷与饮热的二重奏。  
「你们喝到了什么？」  
一阵沉默后，有人犹豫地开口：「嗯……苦？」  
「不错，斯莱特林加五分。」  
沙漏滚落五颗绿宝石，唤醒一众状若昏迷的学生。  
「薄荷！」  
「铃兰！」  
「山雨欲来的沉重……」  
邓布利多从门厅经过的时候，有一瞬间他几乎要相信自己身处某间麻瓜赌场。收回落在叮当作响的沙漏上的目光，他继续行走在自己的轨迹上。  
刚刚过去的两个礼拜，神秘的占卜学老师格林教授成功挤走世界杯巨星、火焰杯的选择和穆迪老师的眼睛，跻身霍格沃茨热议榜榜首。原因无他，实在是因为他的课太过与众不同。  
想象一下，你在钟敲响七下后从床上爬起来，洗去残存的睡意后和室友一起前往礼堂。用鲜橙汁唤起尚在浅眠的食欲，吃掉一份本尼迪克蛋外加两片吐司，你们悠哉地花十五分钟散步到北塔楼的阁楼教室。教室的主人是个话不太多的黑衣老头，八点刚过，他挥一挥衣袖，为在座的每位满上一盏香茗。这种「吃饱饭再饮茶」的度假或者老年人生活模式，在繁杂的学业日常里怎么会不是一股清流？  
今天，我请你喝杯伯爵红茶；明日，你还我一篇茶叶简析。是的，格林教授偶尔想起来才会布置的作业，不是两百字的饮后感便是四分之一篇羊皮纸的茶叶简介。以至于来自法国和北欧的访问生们一度以为霍格沃茨开设了茶道课。  
学生们自然乐见其成。大多数人认为，即使对于巫师而言，占卜也是一门过于云雾缭绕的学科，如此敷衍也落得清闲；至于极少数对占卜感兴趣的学生，在教授扔给他们几本《星盘解析》《十二星座大全》《如何运用星盘提升恋爱运》等书籍之后，抱怨声也就此化为一缕过眼云烟。  
「北塔楼的茶馆为学生们开辟了新的休闲场所」，霍格沃茨校报如是评价。

  
03.

除了上课，格林德沃平日做的最多的一件事，便是窝在北塔的阁楼里，读着不知道从哪个角落摸出来的旧书。监狱会改变一个人，他有时嘲笑。  
所以当紫色的小信封飞进窗户，他用一颗雪球融化的时间才想起这是教职员通讯器。  
「找我什么事？」格林德沃请自己坐下。  
「格林教授，我们需要谈谈你的授课方式。」  
「我自认为对你那群毫无天分的学生显示了足够宽容。」  
「首先，」邓布利多说，「一位老师不会轻易地使用消极字眼去评价他的学生。」  
格林德沃耸耸肩。  
「其次，我认为你对『宽容』可能存在些许误解。上课喝完茶就走，对学生的提问视而不见，唯一布置过的、与课题相关的作业是『论锡兰红茶与西湖龙井对茶渍形状的影响』。这不是宽容，这是玩忽职守。」  
「你说得对，」格林德沃若有所思地点点头，「茶叶已经是过时的内容了，下次的课后论文让他们对比巴西水晶和马达加斯加水晶的幻象清晰度吧。谢谢，邓布利多校长。还有别的事吗？」  
「你知道，我不是没有办法把你请出霍格沃茨。」  
「伟大的邓布利多总是有绝妙的点子。可是，」格林德沃说，「我却还在这里。」  
邓布利多面无表情地看着他。  
第二轮，格林德沃胜。  
「你曾经想要取消占卜课。」不是疑问句，不是反问句，是直白的肯定句。  
「是的。」  
「为了保护那个疯疯癫癫的女人？还是想要听到更多梦话？」  
沉默交出了答案。  
「看来是两者皆有了，」格林德沃点点头，「我还以为你不信预言。『决定一个人命运的是他的选择』，我没记错吧？」  
「我依旧坚信我的理念。」  
格林德沃盯住桌后的老人。  
邓布利多本能地产生抗拒。在这道目光下，自己的躯壳宛如一樽玻璃雕像，让他的大脑与内心毫无保留地展现在众人面前。果不其然，他听见对面人沙哑的笑声。  
「原来你抱着这个打算。」他眼里点起了光，「也是，运筹帷幄，未雨绸缪，这确实是你的人设。」  
「过奖。」  
「为什么不直说？『用预言推测行动，再移动棋子让它们去送死』并不是什么羞于启齿的事。哦，对不起，我忘了，」格林德沃恍然大悟，「纯白色里不该有工于心计的墨点。」  
「并非我羞于启齿，」镜片后的眼眸不起波澜，「而是因为与你无关。」  


04.

目送悲伤的人群散去，邓布利多迈开步伐，离开这间挂满黑色旗帜的礼堂。不可避免地经过门厅，他在盛满钻石的沙漏前驻足良久。大多数宝石已经有条不紊地回归上斗，然而有一颗仍然安稳地沉在沙漏底部。他抽出魔杖，试图用一个咒语将它送回，却不知哪里出了错，钻石消失了。  
「校长，校长，」一个急切的声音打断他的怔忪，「您快去看看吧，格林教授他，他……」  
「格林教授怎么了？」  
「教授他，」来人露出一个犹豫的纠结，「他好像在您的办公室门口，练饶舌？」  
  
「太妃手指饼，滋滋柠檬糖，冰镇凤梨汁？还不对吗……覆盆子果酱柠檬雪宝蜂蜜甜酒椰子冰糕荔枝淡酒火星棒冰酿菠萝蜜——」  
邓布利多魔杖一挥，黑衣老人手边出现一个摆满零食的小推车。「接着吆喝，」他走过去，「大点声。」  
小车车旁的老者朝不安分的角落瞥了一眼，几个小鬼从阴影中窜出来，笑嘻嘻地跑掉。  
「好歹我也是上一任黑魔王。」  
「有什么事吗？」邓布利多站在水滴兽石像前，「蟑螂堆。」  
「听说你学生死了。」格林德沃跟进来，停在门边的壁橱前。  
「如果这里依旧是惨淡的现实，你应该还是霍格沃茨的老师。」  
「好吧，我们的学生。」玻璃柜门后的人转过头，愉悦地纠正自己的错误。  
邓布利多有点后悔自己不经思考地干涉对方在人称代词上的选择。「倘若你想表达自己的遗憾，追悼会是个不错的场合，」他望着在壁橱前做思考状的老人，「如果你没错过的话。」  
格林德沃挑了两只杯子出来。「佳酿不独饮，」他从怀里摸出一个深色的瓶子，「一起喝。」  
这一次，霍格沃茨的校长没有反驳。  
两人靠在软椅上，默不作声地喝掉第一杯酒。酒瓶倾斜，液体在杯壁上流动，瓶颈在灌溉结束时抬起，一滴琥珀色从瓶口逃脱，滑进格林德沃的虎口。「第二杯，祝你好运。」他向老人举杯。  
「我不明白了，」格林德沃打量着对面人的无动于衷，「两方棋手已经各就各位，等待多年的博弈就要开始，你怎么一点都不兴奋？」  
「我们刚刚失去了一位优秀的年轻人。」  
「嗯。」格林德沃忽然四处打量，好似在寻找什么东西。随后，他的目光锁定了圆桌上的玻璃橱。  
「你吃不吃？」站在桌前的老人举着一块蛋糕问。  
一支名叫荒诞的箭击中邓布利多。他们中间横亘一场决斗、半个世纪和两次不甚愉快的谈话，不是没有预想过他们的共事方式，针锋相对、刻意回避、漠然无视，甚至在塔尖再战一场这种万分之一的可能都想到了，但站在他办公室里问他「吃什么味蛋糕」绝对不在其中。  
「给你拿了块奶油的。」蛋糕在邓布利多面前放下，收走时，衣袖上沾了点乳白色的奶香。  
「谢谢……」大概是因为酒精的缘故，好像他们只是两个老友于happy hour相聚在某间酒吧。  
「你无能为力的。」格林德沃咽下一口巧克力慕斯，「那孩子是误闯进别人棋局里的卒子，别妄想你或许能改变什么，即使你提前识破那独眼儿的伪装也改变不了——后院起火这种事谁都无法预料，他毕竟是你选中的人。」  
「我似乎十分擅长被同一块石头绊倒。」  
几乎是最后一个字刚吐出来，邓布利多就后悔了。果不其然，格林德沃的脸阴沉下来。  
「哼，」他端起盘子，「我走了。」  
「盖尔，我没有别的意思。」  
格林德沃告诉自己，这声「盖尔」只是对方滴水不漏地使用他现在的化名，并没有其他含义。「你是不是在含沙射影关我什么事，」他说，「是你自己视力出了问题，朋友。建议你早日前往圣芒戈治病，别再继续为祸人间。」  
方才不真实的融洽果真是个幻觉，邓布利多听见体内传来一声叹息。  
「老友。」  
「还有什么事？」门边的人停住步伐。  
「等我治完病，陪你打几局牌。」  
「那么你最好抓紧时间。」关上门前，格林德沃从缝隙后扭头，说：「别等我把学生们变成赌徒。」  


05.

「教授，我可以问一个问题吗？」  
格林德沃满意地看着手中的同花顺，眼也不抬地哼了一声。  
「我们……我们喝了一学期的茶，又用一个春天研究水晶的产地，可似乎从未真正学习过和占卜有关的东西。」发言的人声音局促，却透着一股坚定。  
格林德沃的眼睛从纸牌后面露出来，一动不动地盯住学生，就在女孩快要被看哭的时候，他说：「你不觉得这个问题问的晚了点？」  
拉文克劳女生低着头，掩盖自己眼中的泪光。  
「怎么，你天真地希望自己能预言结局，帮心上人躲过死亡？」他脸上挂着嘲讽的笑，评价，「年轻的爱情令人动容。」  
女孩的睫毛因他的话而颤抖，袖子上开出几朵微小的水花。  
格林德沃扔下纸牌，走入无数道质问的目光编织的网，问：「你们为什么会坐在这间教室？」  
大家面面相觑。  
「各位的表演天分让我惊讶，」他说，「一年了，我居然不知道本校竟是一所聋哑学校。」  
茶室里响起一阵窃窃私语，随后，一名学生开口：「了解诡秘的未知。」  
他不说话，示意大家继续。  
「探求藏匿的真理。」  
「寻觅正确的路径。」  
「拥有瞒天的本领。」  
他的笑声打断了下一位的跃跃欲试。  
「一群蠢才，」他摇摇头，「四个学院各扣十分。」  
全体闭嘴。  
「这些废话不过是你们将与占卜相关联的词藻排列重组，用来应付一个怪僻老人提出的怪僻问题。」望着不知所措的学生们，他发出一声轻哼，「诸位在我的课上度了一年的假，而当我问你们为何而来时，甚至没有一个人有勇气说『因为这老头的课太水，是提升总绩点的必备之选』。」  
「想知道预言家的一天是什么样的吗？」他站在女生身旁，不顾她的泣不成声，用吊诡的温柔解说：「你每日躲在潮湿的阁楼，观望水晶球里的幻象，解读瓷杯中的茶渍，翻覆掌心上的卡牌。你的预言为结局撰写了梗概，结局同时为你的预言描绘出形态。然而当你沉浸在窥得天机的狂喜中，不过是命运忠诚的奴仆。」  
他放过快要昏厥的提问者，毫不犹豫地撕开罩在身上的网：「卜命是什么？是急躁地翻开终章，是焦虑地拨转指针，是粗鲁地剥开苞蕾。但无论你如何处心积虑地伺探、介入、扭转，文字不会重写，时间不会变节，花蕊不会飞灭。」  
「你们每日悠然自得地在这间教室饮茶谈天，聊着根本没人在乎的日常，却从未有一秒钟想起教室门牌上的课名；如今你们失去了爱人、朋友，便立即赶来指着我的鼻子，质问我为什么没有教会你们看见未来的本领。为什么没有？答案还不够明显吗？」  
拥挤的茶室里只剩下茶炉盖被蒸汽烫得跳脚的节拍。  


06.

「听说你前阵子在课上吓哭了一名女学生，厉害。方块5.」  
「传言你在威森加摩法庭怒斥魔法部部长，佩服。方块8.」  
「这学期不喝茶了？黑桃10.」  
「我的茶叶供应商已经三个月没跟我联系了，恐怕和你那倒霉学生脱不了干系。」  
「前食死徒？」  
「嗯，」想起自己可怜的库存，格林德沃眉宇间生出些许不满，「真想和你那学生见一面啊。非得打死他。」  
「你还要不要出牌？」  
格林德沃沮丧地说：「这张不是黑桃。」然而邓布利多发誓他看到他脸上难掩的得意。果然，黑衣老人翻开最后一张牌，「红心2，王牌。」  
邓布利多笑着摇摇头。  
格林德沃将手伸到白胡子下面，说：「准备好了吗？」  
胡子的主人轻不可闻地「嗯」了一声。  
斯内普进来的时候，敬爱的校长正捂着下巴缩在椅子上，占卜课教授则在一旁炫耀地抖了抖手中的战利品。  
魔药课教授用独特的挤字发音法点评：「蜜月桥牌？甜蜜。」  
「这人怎么能随意进出你的办公室？」格林德沃皱眉。  
「『这人』是我们的同事斯内普教授，」邓布利多坐直身子，「他是我最信任的人。」  
格林德沃二话不说起身就走。  
「有什么事吗，西弗勒斯？」  
门外传来不屑的哼声，接着，门又一次被推开。  
「我牌。」格林德沃抹过桌上的卡纸，再度离开。  
「盖尔。」  
「干什么？」  
「圣诞快乐。」

  
07.

某个无眠的夏夜，格林德沃又一次从角落里摸出那本旧书，躺在床上来回翻看。装订线脆弱得岌岌可危，总让人忍不住担心下一次动作会不会惊动到快要破碎的它。时光和寂寥的味道让他昏昏欲睡，正当书本快要挣脱双手，与脸颊进行一次新密接触时，一道惊雷驱散了睡意，花了点时间安抚震颤的耳膜，他这才听到若隐若现的敲门声。  
将来人挡在门外，他厌恶地说：「你来做什么？」  
「我找到复活石了。」  
有什么东西击中格林德沃的心脏，随后又落入胃里。侧过身，示意对方进门，他趁着这个空档稳定心神。「现在只差件隐形斗篷，」他开玩笑，「我们就能——你的手怎么回事？」  
「诅咒。」  
「他把复活石做成了魂器？」烛火因为男人的咆哮而颤抖，「这个蠢货！」  
「你知道魂器？」邓布利多下意识地问道。  
格林德沃做出一副「你这是在侮辱我」的表情。「让我看看，」当邓布利多把戒指举在他面前，他的表情出离的愤怒，「我是说你的手！」  
「西弗勒斯已经将诅咒控制在一只手中了。」  
「多久？」他一针见血。  
「一年。」邓布利多口吻平静，仿佛只是在谈论今天诡异的天气。  
「你就这么迫不及待地想去死？你的棋局怎么办？谁来将军？」  
「你知道，我无法抗拒诱惑。」邓布利多脸上布满无奈的神色，「盖勒特，我只想和他们道歉。」  
放开他的手，格林德沃说：「就算能再见到他们又如何？不过是厄里斯魔镜的倒影被具象化罢了。」他话中的寒冷能将屋檐上的雨水冻成冰锥，「阿不思，你这个不折不扣的笨蛋。」  
「这次我没有异议，」邓布利多说，「我该回去了。」他起身，带着那块石头和心底的苦涩离开。密集的水珠在玻璃上勾出一道道蜿蜒，在某一点交汇，接着被新的水珠打散。这应该是他们最后一次见面了，邓布利多想，找机会让守护神通知他尽早离开吧。  


08.

世界被撕裂开，他被夹在裂缝中，左面是化名恐惧的尖石，右面是名叫绝望的利刺。他在原地挣扎，却无意间触碰到催命的机关，两面峭壁如同忠贞的枪兵，手握兵器向他逼近。他想要大叫，却发现一条藤蔓缠住他的脖子，慢慢收紧。  
一个声音从远处传来，像朵黑暗之中朦胧的火光。光源靠近，他听到一个女孩轻声说：「哥哥。」  
峭壁退去，藤蔓消失，他注意到焦黑的右手和起伏的胸膛之间压着一本诗集。借着墙壁上明灭的火光翻到某页，他看清书芯处夹着的东西。  
16号，塔。  
他的心脏被塔罗牌上的闪电击中。  
手指在雕浮的闪电上摩擦，他低喃出一句来自上个世纪某座青葱山谷的咒语，蓝色的光芒从浮雕中漫出，笼罩住他的手，而后形成一个影像。  
「感动吗？我替你去死了。」老人发出尖锐的笑声，仿佛刚才的话极大程度地取悦了他，「还记得你问我为什么来霍格沃茨吗？三十三年前，我从机关里抽出第一张牌时，不经意间在脑中勾画你老去的面容，紧接着，我抽到一张梅花7. 你无法想象我那时的欣喜——我的仇敌要大祸临头了。可我耗费了三十年的生命，熬到我周围的狱友和守卫全部化作一聚白骨，也没能等来你的死讯。这时，贪恋权欲的弄权者送来了出狱的门票，我终于可以纵情欣赏你万劫不复的模样。到达城堡的第一个晚上，我想着你的名字，拿到了这张纸牌——塔。我甚是喜悦，有哪种死法比从高处坠落更决绝呢？可这三年间我的想法改变了。阿不思，有些事远比死亡糟糕的多，我改主意了。我要让你活下去，让你下完那盘该死的棋，运气好的话，你的慈悲说不定还能救回几颗卒子；然后，你便可以背负着一身的罪孽了却余生——正如我在纽蒙迦德的四十九年。现在，如果你能看到这里，那么说明我的两件事都完成了：我用一年前牌局上的奖励，以你的躯体、冠你的姓名坠下高塔；我的逆转咒成功了。」  
邓布利多的视线落在被蓝雾笼罩的右手，原本烧焦的肌肤，正在一点一点变得苍白，如同他火光下的脸庞。  
「五十二年前，你战胜了我，送给我此生最大的耻辱。可那又如何？我欺瞒了命运。阿不思，这辈子，是我赢了。」  
他很久没见到老友如此开怀的笑容，这种只有当他凝望厄里斯魔镜时才能瞥见的笑貌。  
「不要试图打开我的坟墓，如果你妄想帮我书写身后名，我发誓，你身边会有一只厉鬼如影随形；更不用将你可悲的怜悯与自责分给我，别让我在棺材里吐出来。我只是丢下你去开启新的冒险了，这是我的拿手好戏，记得吗？好了，我该领波特小子去山洞走一遭，希望福灵剂能保佑我们找到地方。」  
蓝色的缥缈逐渐消散，落在脆弱的内页上，他的目光停留在最后一缕烟消失的地方。  
  
上帝操纵棋手，棋手摆布棋子。  
上帝背后，又是哪位神祇设下  
尘埃、时光、梦境和苦痛的羁绊？  


09.

哈利在父母和教父小天狼星的陪伴下，平静地接受了死亡。  
「格林教授？」  
「波特小子，又见面了。」  
「这……」  
「你想问这里是哪，我是不是死了，我们是人是鬼？」  
不……不愧是教占卜的，哈利汗颜。  
「你的意识；我死了；我是恶鬼。」  
哈利觉得有些好笑，又问：「那我呢？」  
「这要看你的选择。」  
两人并排坐下。  
「你以为会看到邓布利多校长。」  
哈利点点头。  
「他还没起床，就派我来了。」老人眨眨眼，「现在，让我们把无关紧要的人放到一边，你的问题比较重要。」  
格林德沃向哈利解释了故事的来龙去脉，包括他的计划、魂器、死亡圣器；回顾了邓布利多的往昔，他不幸的父母、愚蠢的弟弟、虚弱的妹妹和一段错误的友情，接着传达了「虽然爱我们的人已经死去，但他们总会留给我们一个护身符」的核心思想。最后，还贴心地帮学生合上张大的嘴。  
「教授，」哈利总觉得哪里不太对劲，「请原谅我，但您说的话听起来和校长的风格很像……」  
「想知道为什么吗？因为——」老人神秘地笑了笑，「我偷看了他的草稿。」  
哈利也跟着笑起来。看着昔日的占卜课教授，他又忍不住有些难过：「教授，对不起。大家都以为您失踪了，没人料到您已经……是食死徒做的吗？」  
「算是吧，」格林德沃耸耸肩，「不过我记得草稿上面还写着一句：对于头脑清醒的人来说，死亡不过是一场伟大的冒险。不用为我难过，这是我的选择。」  
「那我也可以选择留下来？」哈利好奇地问。  
「你赶紧滚。」格林德沃一把拎起前学生，「听着，波特小子，回去以后，不到万不得已，不要用索命咒。」  
哈利点点头。  
「我教你几个比不可饶恕咒更毒的诅咒，你听好……」  
哈利有些迷茫。  
「记住了吗？」  
「教授。」他总觉得自己还有什么问题。  
「还有什么事快点说，」格林德沃的语气里有一丝不耐烦，「我约了你爸妈和你教父打牌。」  
「……没事，我走了，教授再见。」  


10.

「你在说什么呀？」赫敏咽下一口蔓越莓派，「格林教授明明在决战的时候回来了。」  
「是啊，他还帮我挡了一道咒语。」唐克斯用侏儒蒲逗了逗小泰迪，坐在父亲腿上的男孩咯咯地笑个不停。  
哈利有点恍惚：「可我似乎没见到他？」  
「战斗结束他就离开了，」卢娜捧着一杯热巧克力，轻快地说，「他告诉我，他可能会去北欧寻找弯角鼾兽。」  
脑海里有什么东西快速飞过，哈利试图伸手去抓，却被泰迪扔过来的侏儒蒲打断思路。  
「嘻嘻。」男孩冲教父笑。  
韦斯莱魔法把戏坊里顿时毛球四起，笑声不断。  
「咦，怎么少了一罐金丝雀饼干？」弗雷德拿起空缺处的纸牌，发现下面摆着三枚金加隆，「两西可不要了吗？真是大手笔。」  
「这是什么？」罗恩指着卡牌。  
「塔罗牌。16号，塔。」  
「背面好像画着东西。」乔治说。  
「我看看，唔……一座山谷，答案，盛开的常春藤，」弗雷德仔细地辨认，「藤蔓枯萎了，开出一枝，嗯，彼岸花？这都什么跟什么。」他扬扬手，打算将纸牌丢进温暖的壁炉。  
「可以给我吗？」卢娜轻声问。  
「你对占卜感兴趣了吗？」赫敏问，「其实这门学科不是很靠谱……」  
「不是呀，」卢娜的手拂过两幅既不能分开，也不能相望的图案，轻轻捏住牌角代表年份的标记，「我只是很喜欢背面的这幅画。」 


End file.
